Its just a game
by Clockworks' Angel
Summary: A game of pool which will never be forgotten by either player, its Malec and a game of pool pretty much yeah ok my summerys are terrible most times so I will probably come back later and write a better one but for now, the characters belong to Cassy Clare I do not own them if I did page 511 would no exist.


**Ok I just got this Idea and I wrote it in the moment, it wasn't going to be posted but I was begged so what the hell I hope its worth it guys.**

As person after person put down coins to try beat the prowler at his own game more and more people entered the bar, leaving space only for the two people playing and the table its self.

Magnus was a pro at pool and everyone knew it, he had been on the top for almost three months now, which was when he moved to the town, he was unbeatable. A few people had told him he should play for money but he couldn't do that he only played for the thrill of the game as well as winning, he really liked winning.

Through his months of undefeated victories he had developed a nick name which everyone knew him by and now everyone was trying to beat him, the prowler.

"So who's next to play?" He asked as the black ball was heard traveling through the table to its place of rest, where it would soon be released into another round of deathly pool.

"I'll play doesn't seem that hard." A man said sounding pretty confident in himself, before putting down his coin for the next game.

"fine then." Magnus replied picking up the coin and tossing it into the air using his thumb and pointing finger "heads or tails" he asked as he caught the coin.

"tails." the mysterious man with black hair and pale skin replied staring promptly at the cue tip as he chalked it up not making any eye contact. The prowler turned and placed the coin on the wooden pool table and lifted his hand to check the status of the coin.

"tails it is." Magnus stated just before taking the coin into his palm and putting it into the table releasing the balls in the open.

**Magnus POV**

I had just let the balls free and stated setting them into the triangle and I could see through the corner of my eye my raven haired challenger I must say he was kind of cute but I couldn't think like that if I wanted to keep my title. I knew already that this game was going to be different then all the rest, this boy knew what he was doing. He had looked through all the cues to find the best fit for him and now he was spending a good five minuets chalking it up.

I had finished setting the triangle and was just looking at the boy hoping to get a glans at his eyes but it was hopeless his hair was in the way all the time and he kept looking down.

Since the coin landed tails and he chose tails he would be the one breaking I was a little nervous cause usually I would break but at the same time I could measure his skill judging by his break. This was going to be a long game.

**Alec POV**

I knew I had over chalked my cue but it was nervous I was so nervous this was the first time I would be playing pool out side of home and it was scary. My Dad was a professional at this game and used to travel a lot to play until he met my mom he retired from the pool industry to become a stay at home dad. It was nice he taught us everything there was and is to know about the game even my sister.

About a week ago I played a game against my brother and he dared me to challenge my dad for money if I beat him, needless to say I beat and challenged my father who knew about the deal with Jace and I.

I was nervous about that game since I'd never beat him before and there I was playing him for money. I lost by one ball but my father let me off on one condition which was to play him again and if I lost again I would have to go to the bar down the road and play the prowler.

I had heard stories about the prowler and about how unbeatable he is which is how I ended up here lining my cue up to break in a game against the one and only.

To be pretty honest I didn't expect him to be so hot and that just made my nerves even worse I tried to keep my face hidden so he couldn't see the red blush forming and kept promptly on business what I was here to do.

**Magnus POV **

The game lasted a total of seven minuets in an intense round of silence as the new kid, who was still unnamed, cleared the table and the only thing heard was the clashing of the balls hitting each other before falling into the table sockets. All I could do was watch in awe until my turn finally came were I too cleared my half and we where was left on the black ball, unlucky for me I couldn't get t in at the angle both balls were placed and missed the socket. This was when I knew my time on the throne was over I had lost.

I watched as he lined the winning shot up and couldn't help but notice his baby blues, he had blue eyes, blue eyes and black hair now I couldn't help but like him even more even with the sound of my own defeat ringing in my ears as the black ball took its place in the table.

The blue eyed angel leaned his cue up against the wall he first found it at and then made his way towards me with an out stretched arm offering his hand to be shaken. "nice game." he said offering a smile as I shook his hand. I must say I was a little taken aback by this but never the less. I also couldn't help but notice the crimson colour creeping up his neck."yes t was." I said.

At this moment it was like we were the only two in the room still attached at the hand refusing to let go "I'm Magnus." I said waning to to know this boy.

"Alec"

**And that's all folks (its a one shot by the way just so you know) Anyway let me know what you think :)**


End file.
